Total Drama Creepypasta Island
by Persondynamo222
Summary: 10 people will attempt to win 10,000,000,000 on an island filled with famous and non famous and rejected creepypastas.
1. Meeting the contestants

We zoom into an abandoned island. Trees fallen over in a lot of places. And there are some blood on the island and the water was blood red while the sky was dark even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Then a man shows up in front of the camera. This man's name a Chris Mclean. "welcome to a new show called Total Drama Creepypasta Island," he said, looking very afraid. "You know what, I don't even know WHY the producers made me do this show," He said screaming. "I mean, there are monsters known as Creepypastas on this island," he shouted. Then Chef Hatchet walks into view. "Because you get paid," he said, but this tone said like his calm voice mixed with his scared voice. "I know that, but why did they make ME host it," Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. Then a broken down yacht shows up in the blood ocean. "Well, welcome the two annoying, rich girls, Whittney and Brittany," he said with fair and annoyance. "Like, what is this place," Brittany asked her sister, Whittney. "Like's I have no idea. I even don't know why daddy made us go on this game show," Whittany said. Then another yacht drove from the blood water. "Well, welcome the next contestant, she goes to Canterlot High, please welcome, Sunset Shimmer," he said a little less afraid. "Well, it's about time," she said. "Thank God I have some relief because all then creepypastas on the island are making me fear for my life," Chris said. After he blared it out, Brittany, Whittney, and Sunset Shimmer huddled together. "D-d-did you s-s-say, creepypasta," the three of them said in unison. "Oops, did I say that out loud," Chris said rubbing the back of his head. "Like, no way are we staying on an island full of murderous... Things," Brittney shouted. Just then, another yacht pulled up. "Please welcome, Swiper the Fox," Chris said gleefully. "Did I just hear you say, murderous things," Swiper asked Brittany. "Like, yes I did talking fox," Brittney said. "Why are there things that will try to kill us on the island," a female voice said. Then Elsa from the movie Frozen and her sister Anna walked off another yacht. "Because the producers didn't tell me that this island was full of creepypastas," Chris said in a rage kind of way. Chris's face at this point was as red as the water. Then a yacht showed up. "Welcome one and all. Welcome your new winner, the Great and Powerful, Trixie," a female voice shouted. Then Trixie jumped off the yacht. This Trixie was the pony version. "Welcome Trixie," Chris said. "That's the Great and Powerful Trixie to you Chris Mclean," Trixie said. "I don't care," Chris said. Then another yacht showed up. "Welcome from Jump City, Cyborg," Chris Mclean said. "What is up," Cyborg said. "Like, wow. A real cyborg," Whittney said marveling Cyborg. "Yo, what about me," said a male voice. This voice belonged to Beast Boy. "What up Beasty," Cyborg said, hi fiving Beast Boy. "Hey, where's the love," a male voice said. Then a 13 year old kid wearing a green t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and glasses with the handles plastic and the frame holding the glass being a wire frame. "Welcome Dy... I mean Persondynamo222. Sorry, so his name doesn't get out, we have to call him by his username, Persondynamo222," Chris said. "Great to be here Chris. I just love this show, and you are my favorite host," Persondynamo222 said. "Aw, thanks," Chris said. "Hey, what is this island," asked a familiar voice. The voice sounded like a bossy corporate owner. This is none other than Cortney from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, and All-star. "Welcome back Cortney," Chris said. "Seriously, it's like this island is home to creepypastas," she said, oblivious that the island IS full of creepypastas. "Oh, that's because it is full of creepypastas," Chris said. "WHAT," shouted everyone but Whitteny, Brittany, and Sunset Shimmer because those three already knew that it was infested with creepypastas because Chris Mclean blared it out. "Follow me. And whatever you do, don't get lost," Chris said walking away. "Chris, are you playing a joke on us," Cortney shouted. Then there was no answer. "WAIT UP," Cortney shouted and ran towards the group. "So, what creepypastas do you think are on the island," Sunset Shimmer asked Persondynamo222. "I have no idea. Maybe Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, etc.," Persondynamo222 said. "We're here," Chris said. When the ten of them looked to see where they are, they saw a field with a camp fire pit, circles with X's in them, and lots of dried blood. There were also logs for the campers to sit. "Go take a seat," Chris said. When they all sat down, Chris got to the flag that was also there. "No, here's how it will go. Two teams will try to defend themselves from the creepypastas that are roaming the island and they will also try to defend against each other," Chris said. "Will the creeppastas fight each other, or," Persondynamo222 asked. He sounded curious and scared at the same time. "No, I mean you will have to fend off your fellow campers. And even some on your team," Chris answered. "Now, here's how elimination will go," Chris said until Persondynamo222 interrupted him. "The elimination will go as followed: You get a marshmallow, you are safe. But if you don't you are eliminamte by how you Chris will get us off the island. Is that right," asked Persondynamo222. "That's exactly right Persondynamo222," Chris said shocked. "How did you," Chris was interrupted again by Persondynamo222. "Because I saw Total Drama Island, All-star, and Pahkitew Island," Persondynamo222. "Oh right, forgot you were a fan of this show," Chris Mclean said. "Now follow me to your cabins," Chris said walking away with everyone behind him. When they arrived at the cabins, they were all broken and the inside was all bloody, like a mass murder happened. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jeff the Killer has gone crazy with the last campers here. Or so I heard from the producers," Chris said with a shocked look on his face. "Now these are where we will sleep. Right Chris," Persondynamo222 asked. "Why yes, they ARE where you'll sleep," Chris said. "Now get some shut eye. And remember, watch out for Eyeless Jack and Jeff the Killer. And never, ever, EVER go out at night. Or else Slenderman will get you," Chris said with an evil laugh at the end.


	2. The First Challenge and the Turn

Everyone is fast asleep, meaning they survived the night. Then Chris's voice blared over the speaker. "Good mourning campers," he said. "Good mourning Chris," Persondynamo222 said. "Like, why are you up so late," Brittany asked. "Yeah, did you even sleep," Swiper added. "I did for two hours, but then I thought about what every challenge will be. And they will have something to do with the creepypastas that are on the island," Persondynamo222 answered. "You are exactly right Persondynamo222," Chris Mclean said. "So get to the camp fire," Chris said before the speaker turned off. When they all got to the camp fire, Chris Mclean was talking to what looked like a girl in her teens. She had brown hair, a blue jacket, and white sleeveless shirt, black jeans. Her face was the weirdest part of her. Her right eye was green while the left one was an actual wrist watch clock. Then she and Chris Mclean turned to them. "Welcome campers. This lovely lady here is Clockwork, from the creepypasta Clockwork: Your Time is Up," Chris said. "Very nice to meet you all," she said. Her voice made Persondynamo222 fall instantly in love with her. "Nice to meet you Clockwork, I'm Persondynamo222," Persondynamo222 said blushing. "Ok, she will tell you what your first challenge is. So take it away Clockwork," Chris said walking away. "Ok, your first challenge will be to see which team can run faster," Clockwork said. "Meh, sounds like, a lot of work," Whittany said. "Like, yeah. Me and Whittany are not doing it," her sister Brittany said. "Oh can it. Oh and Clockwork, we aren't a team yet," Persondynamo222 pointed out. "Oh, I see," Clockwork said. "During our talk, Chris said that after the challenge, me and him are going to assign your teammates," she said. "Oh, that's cool," Swiper the Fox said. "Now, meet the creepypastas that will chase you all to your cabins are Ticci Toby and Herobrine," she said, pointing to a blocky man with a default Steve skin but with blank eyes and a teen wearing steampunk goggles, a blue and brown hoodie, and a mask that looked like a smile. "On the count of three, you all run," Clockwork said. "One, two, THREE," Clockwork shouted. Then all ten of the campers ran for their lives with Herobrine and Ticci Toby close behind. "Swiper, follow me," Persondynamo222 said to the fox. "Ok, anything to get me away from those two," Swiper said. "Yeah, we don't want Ticci Toby and/or Herobrine to catch us," Persondynamo222 said. "No, I'm talking about Whittany and Brittany," Swiper said. The two then hade a hard left, with Herobrine after the two. "This is a shortcut to the cabins," Persondynamo222 said. "How do you know," Swiper said with fear in his voice. "Because when I couldn't sleep, I took a walk through the woods," Persondynamo222 said. "You mean you went into the forest," Swiper screamed in fear. "Yeah, but I'm lucky that Slenderman didn't get me. I out ran him," Persondynamo222 said. "Well lead the way Person," Swiper said. Then in about two hours, Swiper and Persondynamo222 got to the cabins. Only to be greeted by Clockwork, Chris Mclean, and Chef Hatchet with an enormous table of food. Hot dog, oatmeal, pizza, if it's a food, it's there. Then the other campers arrived. "Like, we're to late," Brittany said. "How did you get here so fast," Cortany asked in shock. "Oh, it's a secret," Persondynamo222 said. "Swiper, keep the shortcut a secret. Got it," Persondynamo222 asked Swiper. "Ok, I will," Swiper whispered. "Now, time to assign the teams," Chris said. "The first team will have, Brittany, Whittany, Swiper, Persondynamo222, and Cortney," Clockwork said, tossing them a banner. "You will be known as, the Murderous Knives," Chris said while the banner un raveled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Persondynamo222: This will be easy.**

**Brittany: Like, I'm so glad to be on a team with my sister.**

**Whittany: Like, there's a camera in the bathroom? GROSS!**

**Swiper: Aw man. I'm on a team with Whittany and Brittany. I've seen Littlest Pet Shop, and those two money bags are selfish, annoying brats. And that's coming from ME, the fox that constantly steals and tosses Dora the Explorer's items!**

**Cortney: I can't believe I'm on a team with two brats, a talking fox, and a fanfic writer. Can anything else go wrong?**

* * *

><p>"Team two will consist of, Elsa, Anna, Sunset Shimmer, Cyborg, and Beast Boy," Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Elsa: This might be an easy win.**

**Cyborg: BOO YEAH! I'm on a team with my best bud!**

**Beast Boy: I'm on a team with my pal!**

**Anna: I'm glad I'm on a team with my sister.**

**Sunset Shimmer: I'm sad I'm not on a team with Persondynamo222. Even though he's a little chubby, I still find him cute.**

* * *

><p>You will be known as, the Bloody Hatchet," Clockwork said, tossing them a banner with a hatchet covered in blood. "Alright, tom arrow is another challenge. So get some shut eye. And thank you Clockwork for agreeing to not kill them for this challenge," Chris said. "It was no promble. But I will try to kill them tonight or the next mourning," Clockwork said. Later that night, Sunset Shimmer is walking in the woods until she sees Persondynamo222. "Hey Person," Sunset Shimmer said. "Oh hi Sunset Shimmer," Persondynamo222 said. Sunset shimmer then sits down next to Persondynamo222. "Why are you out here," Sunset Shimmer asked. "Because," Persondynamo222 stopped. "Because why," Sunset Shimmer asked, concern in her voice. "Because, I was just thinking," Persondynamo222 said. "About what," Sunset Shimmer saked with more concern in her voice. "About Clockwork," Person said. "What about her," Sunset asked, calming down. "I-I-I have a crush on her," Persondynamo222 said, breaking Sunset Shimmer's heart. "I have to go," Sunset Shimmer said walking away back to the cabins. Persondynamo222 then walked through a shortcut until a kid in his teens wearing a red race car helmet with a white flame over the goggles, a red shyirt that is under a brown bulletproof vest with an ammo belt going from the top of his right shoulder going down to the end of his left side waist, long brown cargo pants, and black loafers. He also was wearing black fingerless gloves. "You there. What is yopuir name," the kid asked. The tone of his voice was demonic. This kid's name is Lavender. A rejected creepypasta. "I'm Persondynamo222," Person said with fear. Then Lavender took over Persondynamo222's body, making him evil. "Now, I will kill everyone on this island," Lavender that is in Persondynamo222's body said with an evil laugh at the end.<p> 


	3. The Scavenger Hunt and the Discovery

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Creepypasta Island: the campers ran away from two creepypastas. And it was a shock to them that a creepypasta was also the host for the challenge. Swiper and Persondynamo222 made an alliance. But the rejected creepypasta Lavender took over Persondynamo222. What is in stores for our campers? What will happen to Persondynamo222 and Swiper's alliance? Will I ever look more handsome? Find out this time, on Total, Drama, Creepypasta Island!

(queue intro)

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. (Swiper steal Whitney's cellphone while she was making a call, only for an invention of Cyborg's to spring the fox up into the air)

You guys are on my mind. (Persondynamo222 and Beast Boy are tied to chair while Chef Hatchet looks for something in the soup)

You asked what I wanted to be (Brittany and Cortney are fighting over Cyborg)

And now I think the answer is plain to see. (Elsa and Anna are walking through the forest)

I wanna be famous! (Sunset Shimmer is rowing a raft until Swiper goes right through the raft and makes a hole so the raft starts to sink)

(whistling)

* * *

><p>It's a calm day at the cabins. The Bloody Hatchets are still asleep. While in the Murderous Knives' cabin, all is still asleep except for Persondynamo222Lavender. They were up all night, carving murderous things onto the walls.

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Brittany: I like, don't say this much but, I am like, starting to worry about Person.**

**Swiper: I feel an evil presence coming from Person.**

* * *

><p>Then Chris comes from the intercom. "Good Mourning campers," Chris blares. "Shut up you old bat," Lavender said as Persondynamo222. "What did you call me," Chris shouted angrily at LavenderPersondynamo222 through the intercom. Then Person gained his sanity back. "I'm sorry Chris, I just don't know why that happened," Persondynamo222 said lying. "That's ok. First time someone said that to me though," Chris said heartbroken. "Anyway, your second challenge will be at the cafeteria. So get moving," Chris said. They were all looking at each other. "That means now," Chef Hatchet roared over the intercom before it turned off. The ten started to run towards the cafeteria. "Listen up you maggots," Chef roared. "This is where I cook the food. This is where you'll eat the food. GOT IT," Chef yelled, and the only replies he got were nods. "Now line up," Chef ordered. "Like, Chef scares me," Whittany said to her sister Brittany. "Like, he scares me too," Brittany said. "Hey Person, why are you looking at Chef like that," Swiper asked Persondynamo222/Lavender. It was apparent that they were in Lavender mode and Lavender was looking angrily at Chef, like Chef killed him. "Person, do you hear me," Swiper's voice finally got through. At this moment, Persondynamo222/Lavender was back in Persondynamo222 mode and Chef, Chris, and the other nine campers was all around him. "I'm ok," Person said as himself. "Dude, you were in a trance for almost two hours," Cortney said. "Yeah, is like, something wrong," Brittany asked Person. But when Brittany asked the question, Persondynamo222/Lavender was back in Lavender mode and looking straight at the little rich girl from the Hub show Littlest Pet Shop. The look was that of pure hatred. Swiper then shook Persondynamo222/Lavender back into Persondynamo222 mode. "Listen to me Person, what ever is happening to you, you need to fight it," Swiper said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Chef Hatchet: I think there is a creepypasta possessing that fat kid.**

**Persondynamo222/Lavender in Lavender mode: I think Chef Hatchet is up to my plan.**

* * *

><p>"I'll try to fight it," Persondynamo222 said. "Good," Swiper said. "Now, after that scary thought, time for today's challenge," Chris said, turning to the white board behind him. "Here is the challenge: Your team will have to find everything on this list. If you do get everything, then you get invincibility," Chris said, giving the two teams a pamphlet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Persondynamo222/Lavender as Lavender: A creepypasta scavenger hunt. My kind of challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Everything you need are on the pamphlet," Chris said. "And the challenge starts, NOW," Chris said. Then the two teams ran off into the woods. Swiper and Persondynamo222Lavender were running side by side. "Now listen up you fox," Lavender said. "Hey, that was kind of harsh words, even though I am a fox, don't you think," Swiper asked in a heartbroken tone. "Just shut up and listen," Lavender said in Persondynamo222's voice. "We need: Slenderman's tie, Jeff the Killer's knife, Clockwork's clock eye, a scale from Red from the creepypasta Godzilla NES, and a piece of Rap Rat's tooth," Lavender said. "Ok, so where do we find them," Swiper asked looking around. "We don't find them. We let a team member from the opposite team find at least one and we steal it. And it will continue until we have everything. Got it," Lavender asked Swiper.

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Swiper: Ok, Persondynamo222's starting to scare me a little. (gasp) Just like a creepypasta. (thinks)**

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beast boy had a hard time finding Slenderman's tie, but they found it. "BOO YAH," Cyborg shouted. But his happiness wasn't very long until Lavender and Swiper stole it<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Cyborg: That was just not right!**

**Beast Boy: Those two are just mean!**

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna found Jeff's knife. Good thing Jeff was asleep or else he would have killed the princess and queen of Arendele. Them Lavender and Swiper took it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Elsa: That was rude and not nice.**

**Anna: How could they!?**

* * *

><p>Sunset Shimmer plucked a scale from Red's tail gently so that the hulking giant that ate Godzilla from the game Godzilla NES wouldn't wake up. That is until, you guessed it, Lavender and Swiper stole the scale. Shocking Sunset Shimmer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer: I had my doubts about Persondynamo222 being nice. But I think there is a creepypasta controlling that cute kid!**

* * *

><p>"We almost did it Swiper. We almost have all the things we needed. All we need now are Clockwork's clock eye and a piece of Rap Rat's tooth," Lavender said. "Are you sure you don't feel guilty doing this," Swiper asked nervously. "What are you talking about," Lavender asked in anger. "I mean, stealing. I know in the show Dora the Explorer, I steal, but I just throw the item or items away so Dora could look for them. I don't all out steal them," Swiper said. Lavender then rubbed his eyes and looked angrily at the talking fox with blue gloves and blue mask. In which Swiper gulped because Persondynamo222 is 6 foot 8 inches and Swiper in only 5 feet 2 inches. "Listen up rat face, I want to win. And you want to get into the final two with me. Right," Lavender asked Swiper. "Y-y-yes," Swiper said sacredly. "Then let me do all the talking," Lavender said. "Ok," Swiper said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Swiper: Persondynamo222 NEVER talked to me like that! I think either Person took an evil path, or a creepypasta took over his body. Any way is no good for me.**

* * *

><p>All of the Bloody Hatchet team met up in the middle of the forest. "What are we gonna do," Cyborg asked Elsa. "I have no clue. But we need to be careful of Persondynamo222 and Swiper. Those two are just spelling no good," Elsa said crossing her arms. "Well we need to get those things," Sunset Shimmer said. "I have an idea. We don't we go in different pairs," Beast Boy suggested. "That's not a bad plan," Anna said. "Alright them. Beast Boy, you're with me. Cyborg, you're with Sunset Shimmer," Elsa said. "But who am I supposed to team up with," Anna asked. "You are on your own sister," Elsa said. "But," Anna was interrupted by here sister about to shoot a beam of ice at her sister. "And that is final," Elsa said putting her hand down. "Wow, how did you make ice come out of your hand," Beast Boy said amazed. "I was born with that ability. Now let's get moving," Elsa sais walking away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Beast Boy: Wow, Elsa's so awesome!**

* * *

><p>Swiper and Lavender are just walking through the woods when they see Elsa and Beast boy come across Clockwork. "What are those two doing with that creepypasta," Lavender asked. "Looks like they are having a conversation," Swiper said. "Now do you understand why we need your eye," Elsa asked. "yes I do. Just give it back when you win the challenge or loose it," Clockwork said taking out the clock eye. It was covered in the eye socket's plasma. "I'm not touching that," Elsa said. Then Beast Boy took the plasma cover clock eye. "You are a wimp Elsa," beast Boy said walking away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Elsa: Me, a wimp?! HOW DEMOTING!**

* * *

><p>Swiper and Lavender then stole the clock eye, knowing Clockwork only had the one. "DANG IT," Beast Boy shouted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Elsa: Who's the wimp now?**

* * *

><p>"Now we need a piece of Rap Rat's tooth," Lavender said. "Good. Because I'm starting to feel scared," Swiper the Fox said before Lavender picked him up by the neck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Swiper: NOW I KNOW PERSONDYNAMO222 IS BEING CONTROLLED BY A CREEPYPASTA!**

* * *

><p>"Now you listen up you idiot fox! You will Do what I say! If you feel guilty or scared, I will kill you! GOT THAT," Lavender shouted at Swiper. "I understand you creepypasta," Swiper said, making Lavender drop the fox. "How did you know that," Lavender said in shock. "It was simple. The trance, being mean to me, giving Chef and Brittany, and wanting to steal. Those are things Persondynamo222 would never do unless he was being possessed," Swiper said smirking. "One word about this and I will make sure you neither get to the final two or go home. Got that," Lavender said in Persondynamo222's voice. Swiper was scared. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, if he told Chris and Chef about Persondynamo222 being possessed, he would die. But on the other hand, if he didn't tell, he would be in the final two but loose his new best friend forever. "So you stupid fox, what's it gonna be," Lavender asked in his demonic voice. "I wont tell anyone. IF, you let me friend go in the final three," Swiper said. "Deal," Lavender said shaking Swiper's hand. They then saw Cyborg and Sunset Shimmer walking with a piece of Rap Rat's tooth. "Good thing Rap Rat was asleep," Cyborg said. "Yeah," Sunset Shimmer said disappointed. "What's the matter Sunset," Cyborg asked concerned. "I am confused," Sunset Shimmer said. "About what," Cyborg asked confused himself. "I'm in love with Persondynamo222 but he's in love with Clockwork," Sunset Shimmer said tearing up a little. "Look, even though the love of your life loves a creepypasta, doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you too," Cyborg said cheering up Sunset Shimmer. "Thanks Cy," Sunset Shimmer said hugging the half black man, half robot. "No prob," Cyborg said. "Well, well, well, Look who we have here Swiper," Lavender said. The two then looked up and saw the kid possessed by a creepypasta and the fox. "What do you two want," Cyborg said, getting an arm cannon ready. "You know what we want," Lavender said pointing to the piece of Rap Rat's tooth. Swiper then mouthed the words "Help me". Then when there was about a minute of silence, Lavender rushed over to the tooth piece, only for Cyborg to fire his arm cannon, barely missing the possessed kid. Lavender then grabbed the tooth piece and grabbed Swiper's arm. "Let's go, we got what we came for," Lavender said, taking Swiper with him to the cafeteria where Chef and Chris are waiting. "We have a winner," Chris shouted. Bloody Hatchets, meet me at the bonfire," Chris said the loosing team. At the bonfire, Chris is standing at the post with four marshmallows. "Remember what Persondynamo222 said: When you get a marshmallow, you are safe, for now. If you don't get one, you are eliminated," Chris said. "Sunset Shimmer, you are safe," Chris said throwing a marshmallow at Sunset Shimmer. "Cyborg, you are also safe," Chris said throwing a marshmallow at Cyborg. "BOO YAH." Cyborg shouting while eating the marshmallow. "Elsa, you are safe," Chris said throwing a marshmallow at the queen of Arendelle. "Wait, then that means," Beast Boy said looking at Cyborg. "And the one going home is... Anna," Chris said, throwing a marshmallow at the green elf like boy. "What," Anna said tearing a little. "Now, the way home I chose, and by me, I mean the creepypastas that inhabit the island, has chose an old favorite. the Dock of Shame," Chris said. Then at the docks, Anna is hugging her sister goodbye. "I hope you win this for us Elsa," Anna said before the boat started to sail away. Back at the cabins, Swiper is outside looking up at the stars, until Lavender walks towards the fox. "What do you want Lavender," Swiper asked. "I only want to talk," Persondynamo222 said. "Person," Swiper asked. "Yes it's me. I am still fighting the creepypasta," Persondynamo222 said. "Well what do you want to talk about," Swiper asked. "I heared about you and I being friends," Persondynamo222 said. "You did," Swiper asked. "Yes, and, you are my only friend," Persondynamo222 said. "What are you talking about," Swiper asked. "I mean, I was always made fun of because of my weight," Persondynamo222 said. "You were," Swiper asked. Before Persondynamo222 answered, Lavender took control again. "Now listen up, you want to win this and you really want to stay alive," Lavender said. "Yes Lavender," Swiper said. "You now listen to me. So that means you do what I say. Got that," Lavender asked. "Yes I do," Swiper said, almost in a trance.<p>

Chris: Well this is heating up. One contestant down, nine to go. Who will win? Who will Fall? Is there anyone out there more handsome than me? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Creepypasta Island!

(Red from the creepypasta Godzilla NES's roar is heard)

Chris HELP ME!


	4. The Fight of the Ages

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Creepypasta Island. The two teams went on a little scavenger hunt. Swiper found out Persondynamo222's little secret. Friendship was tested. And Swiper pledged his allegiance to the Lavender. How will his team react? Find out now on an all new Total, Drama, Creepypasta Island!

(Que intro sequence)

At the cabins, Brittany is trying to wake Sunset Shimmer up. "Come on Sunset! We, like, don't have time for this!" Brittany shouted. Her shout reached the top of the mountain, where Lavender (still in Persondynamo222's body) was standing on.

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Lavender: Man, that girl can scream.**

* * *

><p>"This is like not working." Brittany said. Then she thought of something. She got a buccket of ice and filled it up with cold water from the showers. She waited a few minutes for the water to get cold and the ice to melt a bit. "The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge will, like, wake anyone up." Brittany said, taking the ice water over to Sunset Shimmer's bed. She then poured the water on her. Then Sunset Shimmer jumped out of bed, shivering. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sunset Shimmer yelled. "Because it's, like, time for the challenge." Brittany said in a calm voice. "OH MAN!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, putting her clothes on. She wasn't naked, but just in her shirt and pants.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer: Man, the things Brittany will do to win.**

* * *

><p>Chris is standing at a broken boxing ring that's in front of a cave. The Red from Godzilla NES walked out of the giant cave. When the contestants looked around, they saw that every creepypasta was here. Laughing Jack, Clockwork, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, etc. "Welcome to your next challenge. Here is were you'll fight your rival team," Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Lavender: A fight eh? Well, this is going to be quick. (takes out a bloody machete)**

* * *

><p>"Here's how it'll go. It will be a one on one. A no holds boxing match!" Chris said. Then after he said that, all the creepypastas cheered and roared. "And best part is, your teammates will choose the person fighting!" Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer: This, just got hard.**

**Lavender: Things got even more fun. Yet harder.**

* * *

><p>"Alright. I choose Beast Boy to fight." Cyborg said. "Ok, so that's one point for Beast Boy." Elsa said. "Alright. I choose myself." Persondynamo222 said. "I second that." Swiper said. "Alright, it's settled! Beast Boy will fight Persondynamo222!" Chris shouted. The two then got into the boxing ring. Then the bell rang. Beast Boy charged at Persondynamo222, but then Lavender took control and took out the bloody machete and slashed Beast Boy with it. But it barely missed. "WHOA!" Beast Boy shouted. "HOLD UP! Did you try to slash Beast Boy with, Lavender's signature machete!?" Chris shouted in shock. Just then, Lavender left Persondynamo222's body. Then everyone and all the creepypastas gasped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer: I KNEW IT!**

**Brittany: I, like, did not expect that.**

**Swiper: Oh man, he will kill us all!**

**Cyborg: THAT WAS JUST NOT RIGHT!**

**Elsa: That was scary!**

* * *

><p>"Now, which one of you is brave enough to step into the ring?" Lavender threatened. Then Persondynamo222 punched him in the back of the head. "That's for trying to kill my friend!" Persondynamo222 shouted. "You insignificant fool." Lavender said, trying to slash Persondynamo222. But surprisingly, Persondynamo222 was fast enough to dodge it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer: He's so dreamy. I mean, Persondynamo222, not Lavender.**

* * *

><p>Then Persondynamo222 punched Lavender in the gut. then the back of the head again, then finally, kicked him in the groin. Then with the kick, Lavender fell over, grabbing his groin in pain. Then Persondynamo222 picked him up and walked to the water. "What are you gonna do with me?!" Lavender shouted in a high pitched voice, meaning that his groin was still in pain. Through the day and night, he knew that Lavender couldn't fly while in pain. At that moment, everyone like Clockwork, Chris, Chef, and the rest of them were standing on the docks, watching it all happen. "You'll see what I'm going to do." Persondynamo222 said smiling. Then he dropped the creepypasta into the water. The only thing visible of the rejected creepy;pastas were bubbles that lasted for 4 minutes before stopping. "The winners are, the Murderoous Knives!" Chris shouted. Everyone was confused. "You see, Persondynamo222 defeated a creepypasta, which is like a permanent camper. So that means that's a victory." Then everyone got it. Bloody hatchet, I will see you all at the bonfire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the confessionals<strong>

**Sunset Shimmer: That's it. The time is now to tell him how I feel about him.**

**Swiper: I GET TO STAY ALIVE AND KEEP MY BEST FRIEND!**

**Persondynamo222: Good ridence.**

* * *

><p>At the bonfire, the Bloody Hatchet team was there, as well as every single creepypasta. "Cyborg and Elsa, you two are safe." Chris said, passing them marshmallows. "What, that that means." Cyborg said, staring At Beast Boy. "And the one going home is Beast Boy." Chris said, passing Sunset Shimmer the marshmallow. "WAIT! WHAT!?" beast Boy shouted. "I'll win this for you Beasty!" Cyborg said. "I'LL MISS YOU CY!" Beast Boy shouted as the boat left the island. Cyborg is just on his knees crying. Later at the Murderous Knives's cabin, Persondynamo222 is looking up at the night sky when Sunset Shimmer walked up to him. "Hey Sunset. What's up?" Persondynamo222 asked. "I have to tell you something." Sunset Shimmer said. "What is it?" Person asked. Sunset Shimmer then walked up to Person. "I-I love you." she said, kissing Persondynamo222 on the lips.<p>

Chris: One mor down, 8 to go. Who will win, who will fall? Will Smile Dog stop smiling that creepy smile at me?! Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Creepypasta Island!


End file.
